


Cigarette smoke

by Niss_Dionisio



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niss_Dionisio/pseuds/Niss_Dionisio
Summary: Una tarde en solitario puede dirigir los pensamientos a los mayores placeres y condenas.
Pero también los pensamientos pueden disiparse... como el humo del cigarro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo, porque hay muy poco de este fandom, y ya ni decir de en español.
> 
> Ojalá pudieran leerlo y darme alguna crítica, ya que ni estoy segura de la redacción y si le logra entender el mensaje. 
> 
> Todo surgió una mañana de inspiración, espero logren disfrutarla, aunque sea muy corta.

El humo inunda la habitación. La soledad como compañera.

 

El sofá. El cigarrillo que se consume rápidamente.

 

Los mechones rubios algo alborotados.

 

La mente divagando... siempre llega al mismo lugar: aquellos ojos oscuros.

 

_«¿Cuántas palabras necesitamos para expresar adecuadamente nuestras ideas? ¿Y los sentimientos? ¿Alguna vez ha importado siquiera?»_

 

Un suspiro, y finalmente un quejido ahogado en la garganta. La frustración.

 

Más preguntas que respuestas.

 

Ojalá las ideas se esfumaran como el humo del cigarrillo, se escaparan formando siluetas caprichosas, dejando solamente el aroma. Como un recuerdo. Fugaz. Volátil.

 

* * *

 

 

A paso lento, sigiloso ¿Lo hallará in fraganti?

 

El cerrojo nunca ha tenido llave. Ellos no la necesitan, porqué, ¿quién se atrevería a interrumpir su morada sin consentimiento? Sólo alguien que no los conozca y desee una muerte segura.

 

Una sonrisa torcida. La idea se antoja tentadora.

 

Seguro él se molestaría.

 

Como el cálido viento que llega en invierno, anunciando el fin de la estación; la sonrisa torcida da paso a otra. Esa sonrisa que sólo él provoca.

 

A veces no sabe si es el placer de molestar a las personas, o es el placer de hacerlo cabrear a él.

 

_«Sólo a él»_

 

Exhala ansiedad.

 

De pronto el aire se torna pesado.

 

No debería pensar en eso. Esta consiente. No merece la felicidad.

 

Está acostumbrado. Desde sus tiernos años lo sabe. Morirá: lenta y dolorosamente.

 

Pero antes, deberá pagar sus pecados. Nacer, es el mayor de todos.

 

_Tal vez sí…_

 

El hilo de sus pensamientos es detenido cuando la puerta se abre bruscamente.

 

Alza la mirada y puede ver el cielo.

 

Azul. Nostalgia. Calidez. Desesperanza. Cariño. Soledad. Amor. Necesidad.

 

Pocos segundos transcurren, pero parecen una eternidad.

 

Tal vez comparar sus ojos con el cielo esté mal. Ellos le transmiten más. Sonríe inconscientemente.

 

* * *

 

 

Se hunde más al abrir la puerta. Se sorprende.

 

Intentaba escapar de sus pensamientos. De él. Pero ahí está. Sonriéndole.

 

* * *

 

 

En ese momento, las ventanas del departamento compartido se abren y se cuelan por la ventana algunos atisbos de la brisa fresca de Ergastulum.

 

_Su ergástulo era diferente._

_Sus cadenas no estaban fijas a las paredes, eran invisibles._

_No se hallaban bajo tierra, pero algunos días no podían respirar ni ver la luz del sol._

_Eran esclavos, el uno del otro. Hasta pagar sus penas._

 

Y el olor a cigarrillo se disipa, como las dudas albergadas.

 

En ese momento, dejan de importar las palabras. Él no las podría oír, para eso ellos tienen su propio lenguaje.

 

Tampoco es relevante el precio a los pecados. Tiene un pedacito de gloria, el cielo en sus ojos.

 

Será.

 

Se tiene el uno al otro, por ahora.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
